


Boundries

by Dream_Seer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Just Friends, M/M, Short One Shot, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, assholes need friendship too, even though i want them to make out, for now, for once, he still is an asshole he's just a nicer one, i don't mention it but gavin has like 30 cats, technically not shippy, they talk about their emotions, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seer/pseuds/Dream_Seer
Summary: nines and gavin have been working together for several months and finally talk about their relationship.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 21





	Boundries

Nines sat in the car beside Connor as Hank drove them all to work. Nines was currently “sleeping” on Hank's couch and riding into work. Nines was okay with staying at the precinct full time, but Connor insisted he lived with them until he found an apartment. 

Nines followed Connor out of the car, watching longingly as he chatted happily with Hank all the way to their desks. He sat down at his desk, tearing his eyes away to look at his partner’s messy desk.  
The detective wasn’t here yet, but he usually arrived soon after Nines. He scanned the desks around him to pass the time and distract himself from how close Connor and Hank were sitting or the way Hank would so casually throw his arm around Connor. Nines ran his fingers along the surface, tracing the many tiny scrapes and bumps he’d long since memorized. 

He jumped slightly when someone suddenly smacked his shoulder lightly.  
“Earth to tincan, anyone in there?” Gavin said, smirking down at the android. “I said your name like three times.”  
“Oh, sorry detective, I was simply lost in thought,” Nines said, “Did you need something?”  
“Just making sure you didn’t blow a fuse.” Gavin chuckled and sat down at his desk.  
Nines smiled quickly and then looked back down at his hands.  
“Nines why are you acting so weird, did something happen?”  
“I’m fine…”  
“Bullshit.” Gavin tapped the side of his head, where an led would be if he had one. “You’re acting even weirder than yesterday.”  
Nines looked at his reflection in his monitor and the vibrant red glow from his temple. He sighed and looked at Gavin “I guess we should talk about it… but, can we do it in private?” he looked around at their fellow officers.  
“Yeah, I guess there's a few things I need to say too.” Gavin stood and walked towards the back door, pulling his crumpled box of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

Nines quickly followed him into the alley and watched as the detective lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. He didn’t like it when his partner smoked but decided this was not the time to bring it up.  
“Detective reed… what are we?”  
“What?”  
“Are we colleagues, friends, enemies?” Nines couldn’t help but fidget a little, not really sure what to say. “You hated me before, but now everything is different and I've just been so... unsure. I don’t really know where to go from here”  
“I- I know I don’t hate you. I’m not really sure I ever did, to be honest, you kinda scared me.” The detective sighed, leaning against the wall and twisting the cigarette between his fingers. “I thought I knew exactly how I felt about androids but you just forced your way into my life and acted all nice and warm and happy no matter how much of a stupid ass I was.”  
“Well, you were an asshole.” Nines said, “but you aren’t stupid, I think you’re quite clever.”  
“stop trying to sweet talk me tincan,” Gavin said with a faint blush on his cheeks

They sat quietly for a moment, the silence only broken by the soft inhale of smoke every few seconds until Nines finally spoke up again.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking detective, but would you like to be friends?”  
“You don’t have to ask so formally robocop, you’re making it weird.'' Gavin looked away, embarrassed. “I don’t really see why you’d want to be friends with someone like me but if you really wanna deal with all this I guess I can’t stop you… and I guess it’d be nice...”  
Nines smiled, his led changing to a bright blue. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that detective.”  
“And uh, I know I was an asshole before, and I should have said something weeks ago… everything’s just been so nice lately and I didn’t want to say something and ruin it. I guess I just wanted to enjoy this while it lasts, you know?” Gavin flushed red and looked away “but, well, I'm sorry, okay? don’t tell anyone I said that, I can’t have people thinking I'm getting all soft and mushy”  
“Don’t worry detective reed, I won’t tell anyone.”  
“...just call me Gavin.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all have any suggestions or requests for shippy stories let me know~ i love writing about these two idiots.


End file.
